Homes typically have water pipes of ½ inch or ⅜ths inch diameter leading to each toilet. The toilet in each bathroom is commonly a gravity toilet connected to a home water supply pipe. The gravity toilet has a water closet, or tank, filled with water to a height such as 12 inches before each flushing. A gravity toilet relies upon the pressure of water resulting from the height of water in the water tank to move water into the toilet bowl for a flushing.
Many commercial buildings have water supply pipes of at least one inch diameter that carry water at a pressure of at least 30 psi. The water from such pipes flows through a flushometer valve, or high flow flush valve, directly into the toilet bowl and generates a better flushing than does a gravity toilet. However, the pressure of water decreases rapidly as the diameter of the home water supply pipe decreases. If the flushometer valve receives water directly from a ½ inch diameter water supply pipe, a poor flushing results, and the toilet outlet often creates a stoppage and must be cleaned out. A system that allowed a small diameter home water supply pipe to supply water that flows vigorously enough through a flushometer valve (high flow flush valve) and toilet bowl to create a good flushing, would be of value.